


Some times Love needs a nudge

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Activism, Dinner, F/F, Games, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, SuperCorp Sunday, Supercorp endgame, Valentine's Day, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: this is my take on the fake dating trope. I hope you like it, no spoilers today folkshappy supercorpvalentinessunday
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	Some times Love needs a nudge

Lena Luthor was a busy CEO, she was a Luthor, she was closed off and isolated, she was also a lesbian. It wasn't something that she hid, she also didn't really date so it was a quiet common knowledge. When she moved to National City following the Lex debacle she had become more isolated, but that was infinitely better than the retroactive hate and shunning from Metropolis. She had not intended to make friends, she had not intended to fall in love, especially not with a dorky reporter. She had done her best to distance herself to start with from the stunningly beautiful blonde who was just a touch over friendly. She was the type of person that Lena would fall for.

Innocent, sweet, quietly intelligent, happy, light, thoughtful, bubbly and straight. Everything that Lena was not, and everything that she craved the perfect yin to her yang. She had beaten her down with kindness and sweet treats, meals and coffee and a persistence that outweighed the Luthor stubbornness in a way that she never thought was possible. The problem was Lena had fallen for her and now all the cuddles, and the soft touches, falling asleep with each other and the undeniably less than platonic things that she did without any thought made it harder for her to just be the woman's friend. She would never turn her away, she would always do everything she could to protect her, and she knew that she would always love her quietly in the background.

Her life had found a new gravitational pull, it wasn't the rotation of the earth around the sun, it wasn't the natural laws of physics no, her new pull was more like quantum entanglement, every fiber of her being was pulled and drawn to Kara. She cleared sundays for Kara, it was her one day that she had always taken for herself, she used to snuggle up with wine and a good book and spend the day revitalising herself from a six day eighty hour week. Since the first time that Kara invited her to brunch on a sunday and they had spent the whole day together it became Kara’s day. There were also almost daily interactions, lunches, coffee, dinner, games nights, girls nights, movie nights. She would work longer and harder on non Kara days to be able to attend.

She had not thought about the upcoming sunday at all, well that wasn't true she had a lot, she had been looking forward to it all week, what she had not thought about was that this particular sunday, this random day in february was Valentine's day, she had not even noticed that the dreaded day fell on her sunday with Kara. Logically she knew that this would happen at some point every six or seven years depending on a leap year, but she had not given any thought to the fact that it was this year, that this sunday was indeed valentines day.

Kara remembered the day that Lena Luthor arrived in the City the interview the way that she spoke to her, not with words although there were words obviously but it wasn't the words it was the meaning, the heart, the power that was behind them. She understood the sentiment and the feeling behind them better than most. She had always lived in the shadow, the shadow of a forgotten civilisation, the shadow of a human life, and family hell bent on keeping her safe and hidden, then in the shadow of her baby cousin. That one hurt, she was there to protect him and that didn't happen because of the phantom zone.

Kal stood as Earth's hero, the last Kryptonian, the one that spoke of her home in the same way as a historian, all facts and understanding from the crystals, not with the passion of someone who knew the culture, the world, the people and the truth behind the words he uttered. Lena had been magnetic, charismatic and although it took a while to break through her guard, but once she had Lena had shown herself to be kind, good, soft, so intelligent and thoughtful. She was intoxicating in a way that Kara had never experienced, she stayed away from information about her, wanting to learn from Lena, she didn't want to have an opinion or an understanding that was like Kal’s shallow and flat, she wanted the vibrant colour and depth of Lena.

Lena had forged a new name for herself outside her family, Kara had created a name and more than that the fight with Kal had restored her to the position of the head of the house. Together with Lena they had faced so much, world ending crisis’s, world invasions, assassination attempts on both of them, they had been there for each other. They made each other stronger and better, and Kara had fallen head over heels for the CEO with the biggest heart and the most beautiful soul she had ever encountered. There was just one small problem, although she had no issue with being pan, her whole planet was, on earth people had an issue with non hetronormative pairings.

She had no idea what Lena wanted in a partner, but she figured that it was a man, that was the norm on this planet and it made her heart squeeze, she was sure the Matrix would have matched them. So instead she took solace in the best friend position, making every excuse to spend time with Lena, inviting her to everything and then it happened, they had a standing day, sunday, sunday she didnt work for the DEO unless there was an emergency that was a supergirl only. Lena didn't work, it was their day, and she cherished it like no other day. This sunday was valentine's day, she knew it would not mean the same to Lena but Kara could let herself hope for a day.

Lena knocked on the door to Kara’s apartment, she had a key and she knew that it would be open but she always knocked, it was polite after all. She stood waiting to start their normal sunday routine, she had been needing this all week. The door opened the moment her hand dropped on the door and she smiled brightly at the vision of happiness that stood the other side, it was magic how the smile would almost force Lena to relax and then would come her favorite part.

“Lena, hey, your here, right on time, come ‘ere”

Kara heard Lena say hi, and her heart race before she was pulled into a hug, Lena’s heart always raced before the hug it would then slow as Lena melted into the hug, her body so soft would mould into hers and Lena would hold tight as the stress melted from her and then there would be that soft sigh a tight squeeze and then they would separate, it was always so perfect. Kara couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if the kiss to her cheek that followed was on her lips, would her Kryptonian heart stutter and stop, would she float away, oh how she wished that she knew.

“I have missed you this week, is everything ok at LCorp?”

“I have missed you too, sorry I wasn't able to make it to girls night this week, but there was a issue with one of the prototypes in R&D and without completion the whole project would have been a fail, so I am guessing that even though I know that you have had breakfast with Alex, you're probably ready for brunch, shall we head out?”

Kara grabbed her jacked and took Lena’s arm as they headed out, they walked a few blocks to the park and then through, it was while they were walking that Lena’s heart started to pick up speed she had not heard anything that suggested trouble, there was nothing that she could see that was causing the sudden anxiety in her best friend. She looked around, there were couples everywhere walking and in hand, snuggled together, exchanging sweet kisses and looks, she wondered if holding Lena like this was making her uncomfortable, but they always did this.

“Hey Lena is everything ok? You seem a little distracted.”

“I am fine Kara, it's just, I didn't realise it before but I think that it's, well it's valentine's day isn't it, there are couples everywhere, I guess it just reminds me that I am single and well, it's just an entire holiday made to celebrate being able to create a functional romantic bond with someone, seeing all the happy couples just another reminder that for all my abilities this is something I lack.”

Lena felt a pang in her heart it wasnt that she was unable to form romantic attachments, or even hold on to someone, she was just in love with the most impossibly gorgeous straight woman in the world and had not even looked at another in the past four years. The calm loving feeling that she had the moment that Kara opened the door started to ebb and she smiled sadly at her friend.

“But you’re not alone… um we are here together, so that is… well your not on your own, Let's enjoy the day ok.”

“How can I not when I am spending it with you?”

Lena registered Kara’s slight blush and smiled, being with Kara even if it wasn't romantically it was perfect, and no one knew that they were just best friends so she could pretend for a while that she was not alone again on valentines day, but then the hallmark holiday was designed specifically to make her feel inferior, but with Kara it would be great. They arrived at the first stop, it was a new location for them, Kara had been raving about the afternoon tea place, and they had decided to attend. They stepped up to the door and a guy stood there and looked at them.

“Sorry Ladies it's couples only today, Valentines special”

“One, two, that's a couple is it not? Or had my advanced degrees been given to someone with a fundamental lack of understanding?”

Kara put her hand up to her face and tried to hide the chuckle as the man’s eyes widened and Lena with her best smirk and brow raise stared him down.

“No ma’am, it is a themed event, it is a romantic couples only event, some of the activities today are romantic in nature and well, it is for couple couples only.

The first thing that Lena felt was that pang again, that she was defective, then she felt like her heart was shattered seeing the small pout on Kara’s face, then there was anger, lots of anger, she was a lesbian, and she was proud of her sexuality she fought her mother, father, brother, not to mention the board and countles middle aged entitled bloated white men to own her own power, and she wasnt going to let this little jumped up bouncer wanna be invalidate her.

“So let me get this straight, not only is this establishment that isn't yet embedded as a National City stable, creating an activity to deliberately exclude single people about a third of the population of National city, it is run by bigoted individuals that see couple as somthing that is male, femle and nothing more?....”

Kara felt sorry for the man and could hear Lena’s heart rate she was angry and winding up to eviscerate him, she wondered if Lena had actual heat vision and if he would still be standing there, she tugged lightly on her sleeve and bit her lip.

“Are you aware that discriminating against someone for their sexuality is a hate crime, and that someone in an asexual relationship where there is not a sexual componant always would be made to feel uncomfortable in there, not to mention the rest of the LGBTQ+ community that are being excluded because of the narrow minded view of you and the owners of this little hole in the wall?”

“Lena come on, lets just go”

Kara tugged again at Lena’s sleeve, not enough to pull her over but enough to express her urgency about leaving, she was very pro rights, but she was well aware of the fact that this was something that caused issues on Earth, and they were not a couple.

“No darling I will finish, Just because my girlfriend and I do not conform to your hetronormative idea of a relationship doesn't mean that it is any less valid. I am the CEO of a major company and a LGBTQ+ activist, and my girlfriend here is a pulitzer prize winning journalist, we can have this place closed down in a heartbeat, now since I told her about afternoon tea in Ireland from my childhood, she has wanted to give me back that experience, and it is valentines day, so today was going to be perfect, only to find a bigoted homophobic neanderthal is determined to spoil that”

Kara’s breath hitched when Lena called her, her girlfriend, she had wanted to hear that for so long and there it was, in anger in a raised voice, in defence of a community that Lena didn't belong to, it still sounded perfect to her ears and she held the breath as she looked at her friend. Lena clearly heard the hitch and looked at her eyes pleading not to blow the deception. Kara let out the shaky breath and pulled Lena closer.

“It's ok babe, we can go somewhere else, I will make you the tea myself, we don't have to go anywhere that we are not wanted, this is our special day, I just want to spend it with you. We don't need them to validate us, we can be sure to leave a review that tells people their views. We don't need to ruin our day.”

Lena sank into Kara’s hold and nuzzled into her neck, she knew that the term of endearment and words were about it being their sunday, best friends sunday but she spoke them like she meant it in another way. She looked up as a woman came out and looked at the man at the door, before looking at Lena and Kara, who were now cuddled together.

“I am sorry for the confusion, you are of course welcome here, this is a safe place for all couples, all versions of love, I am sorry that this happened, please come in, tea is on me, my name is Maxine, I go by Aunty Maxy,”

She had spoken to the man in very hushed tones, and chastised him for the way he had behaved to her customers, telling him to go back into the kitchen out of the way and tell his brother to come out and manage the door. She turned back to Lena and Kara and opened the door, with a bright smile, ushering them inside. The place was full of couples, there were even some gay couples, Lena flushed as she realised that she had gone off on a man when there was probably no need. Kara had taken her hand and squeezed.

“I am sorry my son is sometimes a little insensitive, he is not normally customer facing because he is autistic and doesn't always understand, but his brother needed a break because of the cold, Please enjoy the event”

Now Lena felt terrible, she had just gone off on a autistic man who had correctly asserted that Kara and her were not a couple no matter how much she wanted that, and her own insecurities about being single, and outcasted, and excluded from this stupid holiday, that she wanted nothing more than to be a holiday she could really spend with Kara, in its true even if engineered meaning. She thought about leaving just pulling Kara back out and heading to her penthouse and snuggling up on the couch when she heard Kara speak.

“It’s ok, I am not actively out and so we are often mistaken for just friends, I guess that on Valentines day my hesitance hits a little harder, the place looks lovely, but there is no need for a complimentary tea, it is my treat for my girlfriend and I would like to do this for her, I am sure you understand”

Once the woman had gone Kara looked at Lena and smiled softly, she wasn't sure exactly what got Lena so upset to start with, but she was sure that she was feeling bad about the way she had spoken to the man with autism, she pulled her in and kissed her temple. Before looking into her eyes, the soft smile on her face calming her friend as always, she fluttered her eyes to the lips that were slightly quivering before looking back to her eyes. Speaking softly and quietly so no one could hear.

“What was that about Lena?”

“I’m sorry Kara, this holiday just reminds me that I will never have that, I mean I am terrible at relationships, and this day just reminds me that I am alone and that no one would touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole, and then when we were being excluded because we were two women, well that was just another insult, do you know how hard it was being a lesbian in the Luthor house? Not to mention as a CEO, It is just another way for people to treat me as less than and I snapped, my Luthor genes took over, I am sorry I dragged you into this, fake dating thing, thank you for not making it worse. I already feel terrible for the way I spoke to him”

Lena looked at Kara, her face flashed to stunned for a moment before she adorned a goofy looking grin, damn Lena thought to herself that woman was too much, she was in love with the most adorkable woman in the world and they were now locked into a fake dating scenario with activities for couples, she swallowed hard, how bad could it be right?

Kara blinked away her surprise, she had known Lena for four years and thought that she was straight up until about thirty seconds ago, suddenly the fake dating didn't seem like a good idea. She quickly scanned over all their interactions and smiled to herself through this new lens, this Lena is a goddess lesbian and likes women filter, the interactions looked more flirty, more intimate, more than just friendly touches. Was that why Alex and the other friends were always on about her and Lena being more than friends? Was there a chance? She was going to give her the full Kara danvers girlfriend experience, and then maybe just maybe that can continue.

“Now that we have everyone, we shall start, now just incase people didn't get chance to read the itinerary, there are a few fun games throughout tea, now they are for fun, no couple is better than the other, if your new or mature in your relationships, this is fun, and you may even learn something new about your loved one.”

She dramatically clapped her hands and smiled brightly the woman looked the picture of someone's loving grandma, and the decor was the same kind of haphazard old fashioned look that you would expect with her running the place, the servers all came out with the little stack plates of sandwiches, they were like tiered china with little gold pillars in every shape and colour. They were placed on the tables and lena looked down, finger sandwiches of all sorts adorned the plates and there were little slips of paper to the side. She could see kara pouting as she looked at the offering.

“The sandwiches are so small”

“Darling, afternoon tea has many different servings, there are sandwiches and tea, then there are cakes and sweet treats with more tea, and then it is finished off with scones and yet more tea. There will be plenty to eat, and if you're really good, I will take you for ice cream after.”

Kara’s eyes lit up at the words and reached for Lena’s hand giving it a squeeze, she picked up the paper slips and looked at them, there were folds on the paper and she looked at it, she furrowed her brow and wondered what they were, there were things written on them, to read it made no sense. She heard Lena chuckle and take the paper folding both of them expertly with her nimble fingers, Kara couldnt help but stare at them moving so adeptly through the folds. She picked up the finished products and showed Kara how they worked.

“Ok so pick a colour”

“Green”

Lena moved the paper spelling out green, and opened one fold then the other, creating a funny little snap dragon kind of look, then she smiled again and showed Kara the inside of the paper and asked her to pick a number, she chose 5 and then waited as Lena opened it up and bit her lip as she looked at Kara.

“Give a compliment that you have never given before”

“You are always beautiful, but never more than when your in your oversized jumper and shorts with your hair down and glasses on, crying over the book your reading, that is when you are just Lena, and your most beautiful when you let people see you”

Lena’s heart raced and she blushed looking down and picking up the other paper and handing it to Kara. She smiled brightly and thanked her for such a lovely compliment. She picked blue and Kara counted them out and then showed her the numbers and she picked two. Lena watched as Kara opened the flap to read the instruction, as she did the best to calm her heart.

“Tell me something that you have held back because you were worried?”

Kara was so glad that one had not been hers, she felt that Lena definitely had the short end of this game, and she smiled softly and busied herself picking out sandwiches and making the tea giving Lena a moment or two.

Lena needed the moment or two there was two things that she had never told Kara, and judging by the surprise that she was gay, she figured that telling her she was in love with her was not the best option, definitely considering this fake dating thing they were doing at the moment, and the other, well that could bring an end to this nice day. She took a deep breath and looked at Kara, she wished that she didn't know that Kara could hear her heart beating right now because it was about to fly out of her chest.

“I am not mad, and I don't think this is the place to talk about it, I understand why you have chosen to do things this way and I know it is not connected to who I am, but I know what your afraid to tell me, and I have known since the moment I fell from the balcony, but you don't have to answer or admit it, or talk about it at all not now, not until your ready, but when you are, know I have a million questions and none center around why, I just want to know the other parts of you”

Kara had heard Lenas heart race and wondered what she was going to say, she had not expected that, her heart joined with Lena’s somewhere in the stratosphere and she swallowed hard trying to swallow down the emotions that were swelling in her, she could feel the way her eyes pricked and the watery feeling gathering. She knew, Lena knew, all this time, and she could have had her with her, when she woke from the incidents that had been the worst, she could have taken her to the places she wanted, she could have told her more about her, she didn't hate her and she knew. Her hand reached across and pulled Lena’s to her mouth kissing the palm.

“Thank you Lena, Thank you for being the wonderful good hearted woman I have always known you are, and being strong enough for both of us”

Lena smiled at the kiss that sent tingles up her arm, she had not been that strong, or that brave, she had outed her best friend instead of outing herself, but she was glad to have that out in the open, Alex had started calling her when supergirl was in trouble, but there were still times when things were not catastrophic but Kara was hurt and she had to wait, the waiting was always the hardest part, her anxiety flying high and her need to just know she was ok ever present in her mind. They started eating the sandwiches and drinking the tea, Lena was enjoying the nostalgia of it all and ate only two of the selection of sandwiches leaving Kara to eat all the others.

“You know that there is a place that I want to take you, that at the right time of day is like being home, and I would like to share that with you now that I can, and um, well not right now, because its not needed this minute, but Alex is going to have paperwork for you, I can have your clearance updated too, then we can still hang out if I am stuck at the office”

“I would like that, Kara, the visit and the ability to come when I know you're not quite alright, it is hard waiting to see for myself.”

It was Lena’s turn to have misty eyes as Kara gave her the one thing that she had always needed in their friendship, the permission and ability to calm her heart and know that the woman she loved was safe. She pulled Kara’s hand to her own mouth and kissed each knuckle in turn before nuzzling into it with her cheek.

The sandwiches were taken away and then the tea replenished before a small basket was placed on the table along with a variety of little cakes and pastries. The woman was back and smiled around to everyone, she called for attention and waited for things to quieten down a little.

“Communication is the key foundation stone to all relationships, and the game that you just played, is a children's game, but it can be used to open up communication so well, I hope you had fun with them, please keep them and any time you need to open a dialogue remember communication is child's play, when you love each other. Everyone now has a basket on the table and this is the second activity there are two envelopes and each contain five questions, you need to write or draw your responses and then place them back in the envelopes. These are to be exchanged with your loved one. Some eager beavers may want to look at them straight away, but they are meant for a moment when you doubt each other.”

Kara had only really been half listening as she was busy looking at the cakes, they were just a little more than a bite but there were quite a number and they all looked good, the pastries too she wasn't sure what they were but she wanted to know, there was a little list and she wanted to read that, she caught the last sentence and looked at Lena.

“That's not fair, I will never get to see what you wrote because there is nothing that will ever make me doubt you Lena”

“You can read it, whatever it is later, or on my next business trip, so that you have something to look forward to, I won't look at it as you doubted me I promise, there has never been anyone that I felt believed in me the way you do.”

Kara smiled brightly and leaned across the table kissing her cheek and mumbling a thank you and smiling like the sun. she heard Lena’s heart beat stronger in her chest and wondered if the kiss just brushing the left side of her lips was too much, but they were supposed to be fake dating right. She looked around and there were people sharing kisses and holding hands all over, she had just been mirroring the room. She blushed lightly and then passed over the envelope for Lena, she didn't know if they were the same, but opened hers and read the questions.

Both women started filling out the paper, Lena was sipping her tea with a thoughtful look on her face and she wrote, taking a couple of the sweet treats. Kara was digging in the basket and filling the paper with colourful pictures and words, her hand moving a little quicker than should, snagging cakes and pastries as she went along. Lena looked up as Kara placed her paper in the envelope and looked at her, Lena was nearly finished but stopped and turned her paper, leaning across and taking the cream off Kara’s lip, the thoughts in her mind were two fold, Kara’s lips were soft, and she wished she kissed off the cream.

Kara watched as Lena swiped her lip and the thumb came back with some cream on it. She looked at the cream and wondered what would happen, would Lena offer it to her, or sucking it off her thumb herself. She felt her mouth go dry, sucking it off Lena’s digit would be heaven, but watching Lena could kill her. Feeling Lena’s lips on her thumb, her tongue swiping and the soft suck that she imagined would possibly be the end of her fragile kryptonian heart. She looked and then leaned forward sucking the cream off Lena’s thumb listening to Lena’s heart accelerate and a blush form on her neck. She couldn't help but think that Lena enjoyed it.

Lena finished her questions needing something to focus on other than the now insistent pulsating in her stomach and below, she could feel how aroused she was by the soft suck and the flick of Kara’s tongue that she could now imagine in other locations with renewed accuracy. She placed the paper in the envelope and exchanged with Kara placing Kara’s in her bag, she wondered if Kara had the same questions because she desperately wanted to know what she came up with, Lena had found it easy, she was after all in love with Kara so it just flowed, and if Kara asked about it she always had the fake dating to fall back on.

“I don't know what questions you got but I recognised one of mine from an article that CATCO ran a number of years ago, a list of questions to help people fall in love.”

“Yes I remember the study, the psychological intimacy being created with a number of questions followed by a period of time gazing into each other's eyes, I believe there was a parody of it on the big bang, with sheldon and penny. It seems like a strange set of questions to start with but when I looked at them they are incredibly clever, and create a vehicle for deeper and more open communication, it creates a bond, although the love thing only happens in a small number, you know sensationalising things often happen in the press.”

“You wound me Miss Luthor”

Kara said and she gripped her heart in mock pain, as her small grin filled her face, she felt a little spurt of courage with the soft way that Lena was watching her, she took her hand again rubbing over her wrist. Leaning a little closer to whisper in her ear so close that her lips brushed her earlobe, she listened and loved the hitch in her breath and the increase in her heart rate as she spoke.

“It’s a good job you fell in love with me without me needing to use such unscientific measures miss Luthor”

She finishes it off with a kiss to her cheek and leaned back looking at the approaching server about to take away the last of the cakes, she was so focused on snatching up the last of the cakes she missed the way that Lena’s hand moved to her cheek and touched the spot that was now practically on fire with the soft kiss and the words that rolled off Kara’s tongue, like she knew Lena’s secret. She had easily fallen for her, she didn't need everything about her to know who Kara was, with so much still unknown about her she was undeniably in love with her.

There was a brief interlude in the tea, where they came around with flowers and chocolates for the patrons, Lena smiled and purchased one of each for Kara, and Kara had done the same, threading the rose into Lena’s hair above her left ear, Lena smiled, she knew about the custom in Hawaii and felt a small blush she wanted nothing more than to be taken by Kara, in many different ways, she repeated the action into Kara’s hair on the left side. She looked up as the place quietened and the woman was standing there again with a bright smile.

“Before the scones and last round of tea we have a little game to play, I will ask questions and the answer will be written on the mini white boards, each answer that is a match will give your couple a point, now remember this is not a competition, compatibility and agreement is important but so is differences, it is the differences between us that makes us stronger together, how we deal with the differences is the main thing. You know that communication is the cornerstone, the questions you have answered is the foundation, where you started, and this, this is how you bond and move forward. Your server will mark the scores, no cheating or looking, any question that arouse communication later is only a good building block.”

Kara had smiled brightly when there was a reference to her family motto, she knew that her and Lena were stronger together, and that when they have a difference of opinion they always talk it out and even if the positions done change they respect each other. The woman started with the questions. Her and Lena wrote answers and showed the server not each other, as instructed although there were a few that Kara wanted to know the answers too.

“How many children should we have? What is the most important family holiday? What is the best way we spend time together? City or suburbs? Do you want to get married?”

The questions continued Lena had expected it to be more like, what is your partner's favorite film, book or something like that this was definitely different. They were more fundamentals of compatibility, deep conversations about the things that matter to the couple, and their life stretching forward. After a number of questions there was a moment where the answers were counted.

“Well it appears that we have a tie, Miss Luthor and Miss danvers, and Mr Kane and Miss Vale, can we have the two sets up here”

Lena and Kara both flushed this was not something that either of them expected, clearly they were much more compatible than they thought, Lena was quietly happy that her feelings for the woman were compatible with a long and sustainable relationship, Kara was struggling to keep her feet on the floor, this had been the best fake date ever and she was starting to think that now she knew that Lena was gay, and that maybe she had been flirting, and that she knew about the super secret, and that they were clearly compatable for a relationship she could finally ask her out. She bit her lip as she made her way to the front.

They stood in the front with the other couple, Kara had held her hand and moved a little closer to Lena, the other couple were standing on the other side of the woman with his arm draped over her shoulder. The man grinned at Kara a little challenge to this non competition game, and she felt a small flare moving behind Lena and wrapping her arms around her middle and placing her chin on her shoulder, to Lena’s credit she didn't flinch she just pushed back into Kara and placed her hand over the hero’s it was all starting to feel very real.

“So the final ingredient to a successful relationship is passion, so we will have a little extra today to see who will get the valentines basket, remember it is not about who has the better relationship, it is not really a competition, we just wanted to share the love. So passion and chemistry is best seen on the dance floor, so let’s have some music shall we.”

The music started and the other couple started dancing, Kara held Lena’s hand and squeezed lightly and she span her a little pulling her back, they started moving to the music, it wasn't the first time that they had danced but today felt different, Kara pulled her closer and moved her hands to the base of her spine spaying her hands over her back as they swayed, Lena reached up and linked her hands behind Kara’s head as they moved. They were both staring in each other's eyes as they swayed, they had not realised when it stopped, the woman placing her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“Well clearly when you two are together there is no one else in the room”

She smiled at the two blushing women and nodded knowingly, as if there was something that she could see that neither Kara or Lena were aware of. They returned to their seat and the basket was presented to them, the other couple had returned to their seat, there was no animosity that they had lost, the man smiling and tipping to Kara as they sat down. The scones were definitely the best and following eating them and drinking the tea, Kara paid and thanked the woman for a lovely event before grabbing the basket and Lena’s hand as they left. They returned to Kara’s and snuggled on the couch.

Three movies, an entire basket of cakes and sweet treats, ice cream, two large pizzas and four servings of potstickers later Lena was back at the door to Kara’s apartment ready to leave. Kara hugged her for a few moments longer than normal and then pulled back to look in Lena’s eyes.

“I had a fantastic day today, thank you for that”

“So did I thank you for going along with my plan, I felt so bad when I found out he had autism but, sometimes, well as you know sometimes my Luthor fires before my brain.”

Lena moved out of the apartment and down to the car waiting, she sat in the car thinking about the day, how the fake date with Kara had been the best she had ever been on, she smiled to herself as her heart thumped in her chest, maybe once she recovers from that perfection she should talk to Kara about Krypton and what relationships were like there. Was there any chance that she would be open to a relationship with a woman? She fingered the envelope and wondered what questions that Kara had, they agreed they could open them now or when ever. She bit her lip and decided that she would open hers now.

Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common?

::We both have the desire to help and change the world and do everything we can to make this place better in the ways we can. We have both struggled with our childhood and coming to terms with the effect that has had on our lives. To step out of that hurt and become the women we are with the support of each other. We would both do anything for the other, there is never anything I wouldn't be able to ask for you to help me with, and I would always help with anything you asked.::

There was a small drawing here of the house of El symbol with a intertwined double L for the LCorp sign, she smiled as she saw that Kara had combined them, she knew that Kara was very protective over the house crest but this, she wasn't sure if it was acceptable in the culture but she loved seeing it.

What is your most treasured memory?

::The last time my family was all together before things went wrong, where my aunt Astra and my mother cooked in the kitchen as Kal played in the sitting room, Rao was setting in the sky and the light was hitting the purple and orange hues that lit up the room as the scent of our celebration dinner filled the house. Mom and Astra moved together as one and smiled and laughed as they handed each other what they needed without asking, and Kal crawled forward and gripped my finger, his chubby little hand closing around me, it was the day before Astra and Non became terrorists and my Mother had to send them away, for trying to save a dying planet. It was the last happy day before everything changed. I never thought I would have that again, but I do now with my earth family, you even pass the salt before I ask::

The drawing was of a spectacular sunset and a little family, it made Lena’s heart clench, Kara littered her apartment with pictures of people who were important and this little picture would be all that remained of the scene depicted. Her heart fell a little as she read the last, it was the action her mother and aunt did, she was family, a sister, she sighed but that was not the worst thing in the world.

What did you think when you first met me?

::I thought that you were beautiful, and commanding, that there was a softness to you that you didn't want to show, that you truly believed in yourself and that translated to hope in my heart that I would be able to stand alone with you, to be more than I had, you spoke to my very soul and lifted me up, giving me the confidence to believe in myself. You were shy and hurt underneath and you held yourself with grace, I could tell that you had a hard life but had not let it stop you, you were enchanting and I knew that I had to get to know you.::

The drawing here was unbelievable, Lena stood in front of the wall of windows, the outfit from the first day, she appeared to be shining with the sun at her back, her eyes boring out of the page seemed to follow her, the detail was exquisite, her eyes were perfect the variation and the colours, it was as clear as the mirror, she gasped slightly at the detail that was in it and the beauty Kara saw in her.

If our relationship ended, what’s the one thing about it you’d miss the most?

::Rao there isn't one thing, there is no way to answer this, adequately because there is nothing in a singular form that I would miss most. You have become so important to me, like the air I breathe, the food I eat, the sun and moon that lights my day and chases away the fears at night, your heart beat soothes me and your smile lifts my heart. I think that the thing that encompases everything that I feel when I am with you, when I think about you, is home. I would miss every minute detail, every look, touch, smile that I would never get again, every hug where I feel safe and loved, but I would miss my home. I don't think that anything or anyone could make the pain of losing my home, my world, my family lessen, but you did, I could never ever replace you in my heart, losing you would be to much::

There was a picture of her and Kara on the couch, the outfit that she said was her favorite from the compliment, the glasses, the book and Kara’s head in her lap and the most loving expression on her face as she looked at her, without her knowing. Is this how Kara looks at her when she is not paying attention? Did she love her back, was there hope for something more?

What’s one thing you think makes our relationship unique from everyone else’s?

::There again are a million things that make our relationship unique but I think that this may just be the easiest of all the questions, I think that there is one thing above all else that makes this relationship different, unique and beautiful. Even though you have known about me forever it would appear you still treated me as Kara, you never asked for more, you never wanted me to be anything else, and you allowed me to see the real you, when I am with you I am home, I am loved, I am accepted and I am just me, you are just you. Our relationship means that no matter what else is happening in the world, no matter how broken or battered I feel I can be with you and just be me, and you accept it, you have always accepted me as Kara, loved me as Kara, that's what made me love you the most.::

There was a picture here that was easy to explain, there was the super and the Luthor shaking hands with Lena and Kara sitting underneath their arms around each other and they were sharing a kiss. Lena swallowed, she needed to take a minute, her heart was racing, and her head was spinning, she put the paper away and looked up to see her driver stopped outside her home, she almost told him to go back to take her back to Kara but she needed to calm.

The moment that Lena left, Kara had sped to the envelope, she had been torn all night, not wanting Lena to go but desperately wanting to read what Lena had written, she kept looking at it on the side seeing if she could use her xray vision to read it, but the ink and paper wasn't exactly easy to distinguish and see in a way that made sense. Now that Lena was gone, she was opening the envelope and flopping on her couch to read.

What roles do love and affection play in your life?

::if you had asked this four years ago I would have told you that there was no place for it at all, that neither love or affection played a part. I remember that my mom loved me, and there was a point that I believe Lex did too, but affection and love was a commodity in the Luthor house, a prize to be doled out and a weakness to be exploited. However since I met you that has changed, affection has so many roles now. Small touches mean you’re ok, I am here, the hugs mean I have got you, you are important, I have missed you. Taking my hand to give me strength, a glance to give me courage, a smile to make my mood lift, cuddles to show me I am safe and can relax. Kara there are a million tiny things you do every time that I see you that fills me with love, that shows your affection and well having you makes up for the years without, because you give so freely so openly, that it fills me up.::

Kara’s heart squeezed of course she knew how bad it was in the Luthor house, how garded she was but to see it on paper broke her heart, although she couldn't help but feel glad that she met Lena and had turned that around for her.

What’s your biggest fear for this relationship?

::my biggest fear is that some day my Luthor genes will shine through and I will mess up so bad that you leave, that I push you away and you realised that I am not worth your time and effort, that one day you will decide that there is something so dark in me that you can no longer pick me up and keep me good and I will turn and you will leave. What my biggest fear is I will lose you before I have the relationship that my heart longs for::

What relationship did she long for? Why would she think there was anything that she could do that would make her leave, had she not promised to be there, always? Wasn't that their thing? Kara bit her lip, she knew that Lena was a lesbian now how had she not known that, she messaged Alex and when the response of well duh came back she shook her head, did everyone know that Lena was gay. She googled her and sure enough it was right there on google, Lesbian activist now CEO. it appeared that in her college and university years before everything went to hell she was quite active.

Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?

::Sometimes fate smiles on a Luthor, sometimes it does not, since meeting you I have learned to make my own family, you, Alex, Nia, Brainy, J’onn and Kelly along with Sam and Ruby are my family, so although the answer is none of the Luthor’s being gone would weigh on me, the loss of you would crush me.::

Kara couldn't help the tears that slipped from her eyes as she looked at the words, losing Kara would crush her, she knew the feeling well the thought of being without Lena filled her with so much dread that it was unbearable, it was like the weight of the thought put more pressure on her than lifting fort rozz. She swallowed and started to pace in the living area, Lena loved her, she knew that, she was a lesbian she now knew that, she had kept her secret and never pushed, did she also not push with the relationship? Was she not asking her out because she didn't want to push? Of course Lena saw her as sunny and sweet and she knew she found it hard to say no. did she think that it would be taking advantage?

If our relationship ended, what’s the one thing about it you’d miss the most?

::hope::

One word, that was a little anticlimactic, until she remembered that Lena once said that the thing about hope was that it was the most dangerous and destructive thing in her life, the hope that keeps her moving forward once gone, that would mean the end of her, that the loss of the little hope she kept through the Luthor upbringing when Lex went to prison had sent her into the walled prison she made for herself, that Kara had given her hope back and she didn't know what she would be capable of without it, her biggest fear was ending up like her family, hopeless, maniacal and evil. Lena really did believe that losing Kara would be an end to her, she felt the weight of that for a moment, and then smiled, because she was never letting her go.

What do I mean to you?

::Everything, and I could leave it there as I did above, but you deserve to know the truth, you have come to mean everything to me, you are my friend, you are the one that tells me when I am wrong, you challenge me, believe in me, give me hope that I can be more, that I can be loved, you are my heart, my strength, my light, you make the world beautiful and friendly and you keep me safe from the darkness in me and without. I Love you Kara, everything you are, and everything you could be.::

Kara stilled and looked at the words, Lena had said one of the things I love about you, but she never said I love you, she had explained that it was the ultimate power over her, that she loved Lex and told him that and he used it against her so many times. Writing it on this paper gave kara that same power, yet she felt that she needed to and deserved to know. She listened to her heart, she was close to the penthouse, her heart was racing, but there was nothing wrong. Kara bit her lip, Lena loved her, her breathing came fast and she looked at the paper, folding it softly into the envelope.

She triggered her suit and flew through the window, she headed off to get a bunch of flowers, plumerias, The plumeria flower represents birth and love; spring and new beginnings. It's an extremely positive and hopeful symbol. It was the perfect symbol for how she was feeling, this day of fake dating would be the last, Lena loved her, and she was going to tell her how much she loved her too.

Lena moved into the penthouse and placed her bag and keys as she kicked off her shoes, she started to pad barefoot through the penthouse when she caught the sight of Kara standing with a bunch of flowers on the other side of the glass doors. She moved forward and opened the door looking at her. She could feel her heart, it was growing or glowing or doing something that she had never known was possible but it felt amazing, Kara took the rose that was still in Lena’s hair out and thread the new flower through.

“I am hopeful, that this is symbolic enough for you to know that I want a new beginning, that I want the rebirth of our relationship, that I want to be able to take you on real dates, and tell you that I am in love with you every day, that I want you to be taken, because you are really with me, no fake date, not show, just Lena and Kara.”

The tears slipped from Lena’s eyes as she moved forward and finally connected her lips with Kara’s the kiss was perfect, there were no nose bumps, not teeth clashing, there was softness and love, then there were nips, and tongue swipes and a deeper kiss that Lena felt throughout her entire body, Kara wrapped her up inside her cape and kissed back as attentive as ever, they were just feeling, there were no need for words, no need for communication, just the connection, the final touch to the relationship that they had worked from the cornerstone, to this very moment. Lena pulled back and rested her head on Kara’s.

“I am in love with you, Kara I love you, god I love you so much, I wish I had said it before, I love you”

“Happy valentines day my Zhao”

The next day Kara was cleaning the loft to see a small note in the basket, she picked it up and looked at it. She flew to the location and stood outside the now derelict building, confused. Until she turned the card over, the back was signed, MXY, she grinned and looked back to the front.

“Sometimes love needs a nudge”


End file.
